Home Return
by Lissie66
Summary: 2007 movie based on Will Lennox. Will is just returning home with Ironhide. Just how is Sarah going to take the News about Ironhide? Will struggles in trying to tell Sarah that there there new car will be an AutoBot. One-Shot


**Tittle: Home return**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Transformers.

**Written By: Lissie66**

* * *

Will wearily sat in Ironhide, he had been tired from the battle that took place in New York.

Will tried to let go but he couldn't remain still, he was too eager to see his Wife Sarah, and he had his baby daughter to meet for the first time.

He constantly coughed, he had been breathing in dust from all the decrepit buildings that had been destroyed from the war that took place a while ago.

"You okay?" Ironhide asked.

"Yeah I'm-." Will paused and saw that Ironhide was about to hit a wall with cars parked there "Watch out!" He yelled.

Ironhide halted before they hit the wall.Will heaved out of relief and closed his eyes, "My house is down that road, not that one." He directed.

Ironhide slowly made a turn then pulled into the road that he was directed and slowly passed each house.

Will studied each house, trying to see if he could spot his own, "My house is over there." He motioned.

Ironhide pulled into the driveway and opened this door.

Will didn't hesitate to get out for a second, "Anything wrong?" Ironhide questioned.

Will jumped up remembering that he was in a talking car, "No, I guess I better go inside there and see my wife." He answered.

Will slowly jumped out of Ironhide and turned around, "I'm just going to be gone for a few moments." He said.

He turned around and made his way the front door,_ "How am I going to tell her?"_ He thought.

Ironhide decided to stay with Will and he agreed to let him,but how was he going to tell his wife that he had a talking car now?

His thoughts completely stopped when he bumped into the door, "Here I go." He uttered.

He opened the door and stepped inside.

He almost called out for Sarah but then thought,_ "No, I think I'll just walk and see if she notice's me."_

At the moment he was in there living room. It was small it had a little black couch, and a black coffee table. It had a normal sized television and there were white walls. He heard someone in the kitchen and he knew from that moment it was Sarah.

He quietly took a peek first, Sarah was standing there making a salad and to end the silence she turned on the television to watch the local news.

Will finally made himself known to Sarah and casually walked in like it was no big deal.

Sarah in shock slowly motioned her head towards Will and a glance of shock and happiness came upon her, "W-Will!" She exclaimed and ran over to him and gave him a bear hug. Will smiled she was still attached to him like a magnet.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too honey." He commented.

"Why didn't you call for me and let me know that you were here sooner?" Sarah asked.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise." He answered.

Right then and there was a moment of happiness, but then Will good feeling went away when he remembered about Ironhide.

"I'm so happy you're home." Sarah purred. Sarah looked up to Will and saw he didn't look that happy, "What's wrong?"

Will was twisted up in his thoughts,_ "Tell her."_ He thought 

_"No don't tell her."_ Said another thought, then finally decided "Sarah this is very important. I...need to tell you something that may shock you."

"You know you can tell me anything." Sarah said "What is it?"

"Well, first of all, in the war I was fighting with those giant robots you know that right?" Will asked.

"Well yeah, almost everyone in New York knows about it why?" Sarah asked.

"Well...,",Will coughed before he could finish his sentence "I've brought one with me."

Sarah smiled and took it as a joke, "Really?"

Will's heart sunk, "No I'm not joking you wanna see it?" He tried to remain calm and pretend like it was he was not losing his cool.

Sarah started to queerly look at Will, "Will...you can't really be serious can you?" Sarah asked still with a slight smile.

Will put his hand over his head in distress, "Look, Sarah this isn't a joke this is real, and the reason I'm telling this is because this... robot is going to be our car for a while. Now are you going to believe me or not. This isn't easy for me to say really it isn't." Will blurted out.

Sarah had a scared look on her face like she was starting to believe him, "Well, if it's so real then can I see it?" She asked still trying to believe that it was a joke.

"Are you sure you want to?" Will questioned.

Sarah raised an eye brow and faintly nodded.

Will took Sarah's hand but then she let go"So your really telling me that there's a giant robot out there?"

"I'll explain the details later." Will responded.

Sarah walked with Will out side of the house then saw the GMC truck there and she smiled, "You bought us a new car? This is why you brought me out here for? And I thought you were serious." The blond haired lady smiled and gave him a hug.

As much as Will wanted her think that, he knew that he had to get straight to the point, "Ironhide transform."

Sarah's stopped smiling "What?"

The GMC car transformed in front of Sarah's eyes, Sarah had widened eyes.

Ironhide was fully transformed and he looked around the surroundings.

Sarah couldn't take it anymore. In fear, confuse, and a little disbelief, she quickly turned around and started to walk to the front door.

"Sarah stop." Will ordered.

Sarah stopped and turned around, "It's...It's a giant robot!" She panicked clutching on to her husbands coat.

"You need to face it, this robot is-." Will said but was interrupted..

"My names Ironhide." Ironhide corrected in an annoyed tone.

"That thing can talk?" Sarah exclaimed.

"Sarah, Ironhide is going to be staying with us for a while okay? And your just gonna have to accept that. You can't just walk away and ignore what's in front of you. Did you think walking inside the house and forgetting about Ironhide would do any good?" Will finished.

Sarah nodded "You're right, I...what am I saying!" Sarah panicked she ran into the house.

Will stressfully looked up to Ironhide and knew he was going to say something "Just turn back into your GMC form."

Ironhide transformed and commented "That went well."


End file.
